twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Laerial Iârîn (formerly Cicera)
Known Information Laerial has not yet recovered the majority of her memories but has managed to put together a few scraps of information about her life before her return. Whatever her life was like, it has left her with an enduring rage she is trying to manage and a desire to keep the hood on her robes up at all times. Accordingly she is often angry and off-putting in the company of humans because of the extreme anger she feels towards them although she cannot precisely say why. >She was a young Effendal when the purges began, and while she survived them she was taken as a slave by some human forces. >She was sold to Nadine and ended up being put to work as a Gladiator in the Nadine pits. How long she fought there she cannot say, but the obvious and extensive knotted scarring found all over her body indicates that it was not a short tenure. >Afterwards she fought with Nadine soldiers as a citizen but does not know how this came to be or have any additional details. Status Currently Laerial is granted no pins under the RoS as House Delfestrae is not a Unity member, but she is a member of House Delfestrae. Allies * Most Effendal * Lady Amisi * Lyabri * Vhynn * Nameless * Sable * Ser Theodore * Umon Ra * Dumah * Vizlo * Rinarei * Wisdom of the Oak * Laurel Bay * Cellagar * Niccolo * Thiatale * Rayne Enemies * Ser Gregor (loathes) Obituaries * Rumors * Is not actually an effendal, but a human that had her ears modified because she was really into them. * She fell in love with a number her fellow pit fighters, and had to kill them all. * It is said, that Cicera is open to a contract to kill Lord Bassanio. * Cicera is V * Cicera's focus is on wards because if she uses her fists she'll continued to fight until she ruins her hands. * It is spoken of that you might be able to bribe them with some delicious garlic * Rumor has it Cicera's power is directly connected to the Shrike. * Rumor has it, Cicera is as blunt as a hammer. Her words have caused a particular fae druid to fall to knees in distress. * Rumor has it Laerial never got hurt in the pits, she just thought scars were cool * Rumor has it that Laerial is actually Kaelin. * Rumor has it, Laerial's advice could save your life. Listen carefully. Quotes "If he burned our houses down with good intentions, he'd ask us to make statues of him with the ashes." "You cannot defend yourself against things you do not understand. Suppressing the knowledge of such arts only makes you more vulnerable to them in the end." "The world is built on blood and corpses." "Duty comes before all." Character Inspirations "I want to be an Effendal from Nadine." That's it. The whole character was organically developed out of making that one sentence work. I have retroactively realized she shares similarities with Kratos and Asura (of Asura's Wrath). Soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-vsx84hsbs https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQhHynznTW4subO3LatNqXZb5sZV7KLCx